hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 9 (Hollyoaks In The City)
Synopsis Plot Adam is furious to discover Tank Top brought Millie back home the night before. Tank Top tells Adam that the sex meant nothing and he can do what he wants as Millie is not his property, so Adam floors him with a punch before storming out. Gucci tells Burton that she was being followed. She demands protection but Burton ignores her. Burton is fuming when he can't find Kay's file. Tank Top is cold towards Millie but points out that they both used each other. Millie turns up at school with her last nights clothes, where she is wolf-whistled at by students, telling her that they can "see her knickers", that she "looks like a tart" and asking if she "got lucky" the night before. Lennox asks Debbie if she really thinks he would go out with Stacey and asks her out. Debbie turns him down due to his bullying of Josh, telling him if he stops, she may consider it. Ben tries to tell Tank Top off. Burton calls Tank Top into his office and wants Mickey "taken care of". Burton gives Tank Top a gun to confront Mickey with. Polly tells Lisa that she loves her new haircut. Polly tells Lisa that she and Ben have drifted apart since her new job. Ben refuses to kill Mickey, but Tank Top says that they're going to scare him instead. Tank Top gets Ben to find out where Lisa is. Enrique is fuming with Burton telling him that he bar is filthy and obsesses over cleaning it. Precious tries to tell Troy how Burton works and he is furious. Ben and Tank Top find Mickey following Lisa and Tank Top bundles him into the back of the van. They are watched and followed. Precious tells Troy that she wants a family and Troy thinks she'd be a great mother. Precious introduces Orson to Troy and tells Orson that Troy is a great actor. Lisa and Polly arrive for their photoshoot with a footballer. Orson challenges Troy by having him pretend that a random woman in the bar is Astrid, one of the film characters. Precious and Orson applaud him but the woman slaps him. Tank Top points a gun to Mickey's head and makes him give back the file. Mickey promises to never bother any of them again. The mystery man watches them leave. The Photographer takes photographs of Lisa, Polly and Gareth. Gareth gives Lisa his number. Orson tells Troy that his acting is absolutely awful. Troy snaps at Orson grabs him. Orson tells him that that is acting, and he has the job. Adam shows concern over Millie. Debbie makes a comment when she sees Lennox and Stacey together. Gucci has bought a panic alarm and shows the girls in the office but Precious refuses to reimburse her for it due to the price. Tank Top informs Burton that Mickey has been silenced, and turns down his offer of holding onto the gun. Burton tells Tank Top his next job - there's a warehouse in the way. The owner is refusing to sell, but there's no insurance, so it's a shame if it burned down. Tank Top initially refuses as he and Ben used to be firemen, but Burton tells him that there's a reward. He agrees. Lisa worries about becoming as self-obsessed as Gucci. She considers quitting but Polly thinks she should stay. Tank Top tells Ben they do what they need to do to progress in life. Adam vents to Lisa about Millie. Adam begins to think that he is incapable of love now. Josh and Debbie jokingly play around as Josh shows her sex positions. Polly walks in on them. Lisa phones Polly after almost phoning Gareth. She rips up the number. Josh walks into Polly's room and talks to Polly about modelling. Josh tells Polly that he bets all the men are going for her, which upsets her. Tank Top and Ben arrive at the warehouse. Ben is horrified when Tank Top reveals that they're burning the warehouse down. Tank Top manages to talk Ben round. Burton tries to make Troy jealous over Jake, the new model. Ben worries at the amount of flammables. They move some wood pallets together to start a fire. Burton introduces Jake to Gucci. Precious snaps at Burton for being rude to Troy. Ben and Tank Top go to leave when Ben finds Mickey's hat. Orson tells Troy that keying Burton's car is the least he can do, he should torch it instead. Burton opens Kay's file and pulls out a birth certificate for Melanie Price, who's parents are Kay and Burton. He also pulls out some photographs of Melanie. He puts the file into a locked drawer. Ben clears a doorway and breaks down the door, finding Mickey dead, with a bullet hole in his head. The fire reaches the fuse box and causes an explosion as Ben and Tank Top flee. As they get out, there is another explosion. Ben wants to go back in to get Mickey, but Tank Top convinces him that it's too late. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Burton Phillips - Lee Warburton *Polly Clarke - Georgina Walker *Adam Tyler - Philip Olivier *Precious - Alexis Hall *Tank Top - Leon Lopez *Millie Andrews - Effie Woods *Josh Jones - Oliver Lee *Debbie Clarke - Bryony Seth *Troy - Adam-Jon Fiorentino Guest cast *Enrique - Sandro Squillace *Mickey - Nicky Bell *Orson - Nick Hayes *Gucci - Elaine Tan *Lennox - Rob Norbury *Lauren - Charlotte Hughes *Stacey - Natalie Kennedy *Jake - Johnny Escobar *Thommo - Ray Nicholas *Gareth - Peter Sheath *Astrid - Jennie Scully *Nathan - Matthew Rawcliffe *Photographer - Nick Roberts Music Category:Hollyoaks In The City episodes Category:2006